Oorlog noch Vrede
by Jenneke
Summary: Wat als Hermelien er na de oorlog achterkomt dat haar ouders toch gevonden en vermoord zijn door de Dooddoeners? De oorlog is voorbij, maar de vrede nog niet begonnen; zal Hermelien ooit opnieuw een normaal leven kunnen leiden? Rating: T
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Hermelien Griffel klopt met de deurklopper op de deur van een kleine boerderij, op het Australische platteland. Er wordt niet geantwoord. Hermelien kijkt door de ramen, maar het huis ziet er normaal uit, gewoon ingericht zoals haar eigen huis ook altijd ingericht is geweest, precies de smaak van haar ouders. Op de tafel ligt een krant, net te ver weg om de koppen te kunnen lezen. Er staat nog een vuil koffiekopje op het aanrecht.

Hermelien klopt nogmaals op de deur. Alweer wordt er niet geantwoord. Teleurgesteld loopt ze terug naar de auto. Dit is nu al de derde dag dat er niemand open doet, de derde dag dat er een krant opengeslagen op tafel ligt, en de derde dag dat er een koffiekopje vuil op het aanrecht staat te wachten op iemand die het schoon komt maken. _Dit is niet goed._

'Weer niets?' Vraagt Harry haar, als Hermelien de auto weer in wil stappen. Op dat moment komt er een buurman het huis uit lopen.

'Wacht, meisje, wacht eens even!' roept hij naar Hermelien. 'Ken je de mensen die hier woonde?'

'Ja.' zegt Hermelien, van haar stuk geslagen. 'Hoe bedoelt u, woondé? Wonen ze hier niet meer?'

'Wist je dat niet?' de buurman lijkt even vertwijfeld te kijken. 'Ze… ach, hoe moet ik dit nu zeggen- ze zijn om het leven gekomen. Heel mysterieus, geen wonden, geen doodsoorzaak, niets te vinden. Waarschijnlijk een hartaanval. We hebben ook nooit familie of vrienden kunnen vinden, alsof deze mensen helemaal niet bestonden voordat ze hier kwamen wonen.' De man ziet hoe Hermelien bleek weg trekt. 'Gaat het wel, meiske?'

Hermelien schudt haar hoofd. 'Ik moet maar eens gaan denk ik.' Ze gaat naast Harry in de auto zitten en trekt de deur dicht, Harry trekt op en de auto rijdt weg, de buurman achterlatend.

'Wat moest die man van je?' vraagt Harry aan Hermelien, terwijl hij geconcentreerd naar de weg kijkt.

'Mijn ouders zijn dood.' Meer kon Hermelien niet uitbrengen. Harry gaf een ruk aan het stuur en parkeerde de auto in de berm, hij sloeg –zo goed als dat kon- een arm om Hermelien heen, die hem met tranen in haar ogen aankeek.

'Het is oké, Hermelien, het is oké.' suste hij haar, terwijl hij zachtjes door haar haar woelde.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1: Een nieuw begin

Hoofdstuk 1: Een nieuw begin

Hermelien keek naar het lege appartement op de Wegisweg, waar ze zojuist in het haardvuur was verschenen. Het was nu nog leeg, en het zou nog wel even duren voordat ze genoeg spullen had om het huis te vullen –een jaar lang op de vlucht zijn voor Voldemort doet geen wonderen voor je hoeveelheid kleding, boeken en meubels- maar het was een nieuw thuis, en plek om opnieuw te kunnen beginnen.

Het was fantastisch dat ze de afgelopen weken na de terugkomst uit Australië bij Harry had kunnen logeren op het grimbaudplein. Maar toch was dit vele malen beter. Harry was een schat en het was net alsof hij haar broertje was, maar ze kon de laatste tijd gewoon niet goed mensen in haar nabijheid verdragen. Het was net alsof sociale activiteiten haar beklemden, zoals muren in een kleine ruimte dat doen voor mensen die claustrofobisch zijn. Het huis van haar ouders in Australië stond nog te koop, maar Harry had aangeboden garant te staan voor de lening waarmee ze het huis had gekocht, deze lening zou ze af kunnen betalen wanneer het de boerderij in Australië was verkocht.

Hermelien keek naar de paar verhuisdozen die in de woonkamer stonden. Het waren er veel te weinig, en er moest dus duidelijk gewinkeld worden voor meubels. Harry en Ginny hadden aangeboden met haar mee te gaan naar de Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak –een grote meubelzaak op de Wegisweg- maar Hermelien had het gevoel dat dit iets was wat ze alleen moest doen. Dit was tenslotte haar nieuwe begin.

Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak was een fantastische winkel. Ze verkochten alle meubels die je maar kon bedenken, een beetje vergelijkbaar met wat Dreuzels IKEA noemen, maar dan hadden de meubels van MMM magische snufjes; speciale spreuken die de kleur van een meubel konden veranderen, meubels die geheime magische opbergvakken hadden, kasten die van binnen veel groter waren dan van buiten, King Size bedden met slaapzacht-bezwering, anti-aanbak fornuizen, je kunt het zo gek niet bedenken of Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak heeft het.

Nadat Hermelien naar Mariska's Magische Meubelzaak was geweest, waar ze alle nodige meubels had gekocht en een afspraak had gemaakt om deze dezelfde avond nog thuis te laten bezorgen, ging ze naar Mallekin's voor een nieuwe set gewaden. Nu ze niet meer op Zweinstein zat, had ze in principe alle vrijheid om uit verschillende kleuren gewaden te kiezen, in plaats van de zwarte gewaden die ze gewend was te dragen, maar toch ging ze voornamelijk voor zwarte gewaden.

Na een bezoek aan de magische boekwinkel had Hermelien wel genoeg magische spullen om haar huisje te kunnen vullen. Nadat ze de tassen die ze inmiddels had verzameld in haar appartement had gezet, ging ze nog even Dreuzellonden in om daar wat dingen te halen. Zo ging ze naar een grote boekenzaak in Oxford Str. om een grote stapel Dreuzelliteratuur aan te schaffen, voornamelijk grote namen zoals Jane Austen, George Orwell en Shakespeare. Naast boeken werd er ook veel kleding aangeschaft, zowel casual als net –al was ze eigenlijk na alle begrafenissen van de laatste tijd alle nette kleding wel weer zat- en simpele dingen zoals pyjama's, BH's en ondergoed.

Toen Hermelien aan het einde van de dag moe maar toch voldaan haar huisje rondkeek, leek het al veel meer op een huis waar echt geleefd werd. Er stonden fotolijstjes met foto's van dierbaren, haar ouders, Harry, de familie Wemel, en een aantal foto's die op school waren gemaakt. Er stonden bloemen in een vaas op de eettafel, waarnaast een enorme pepermolen en een zoutmolen van hetzelfde formaat die ze zich aan had laten smeren in een Dreuzelkookzaak, stonden te pronken. De koelkast en vriezer waren gevuld met etenswaren, een glazen pot met 'Perkamentuszuurtjes' zoals Harry het magische snoepgoed altijd noemde, het opgemaakte bed en de gevulde kleding en boekenkast maakte dat het huis ook echt klaar was om in te gaan leven. En toch voelde Hermelien zich niet gelukkig. Hoe veel spullen ze ook zou kopen en hoe gezellig ze het appartement ook in zou richten, ze zou zich er nog niet thuis voelen, er zou altijd wat ontbreken.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

_Bedankt voor alle reviews! Superleuk om te lezen wat jullie van het verhaal vinden._

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2

_Het kasteel rommelde, alsof het door een reus door elkaar was geschut. Ze dacht aan Ron, aan de kus die ze gedeeld hadden, en nu al miste ze zijn lippen op de haren. Haar hand vond zijn hand terwijl ze door de gang rende, op weg naar de gevechten. Flikkerende lichten, knallen, weerkaatsende spreuken, er kwam bijna te veel informatie binnen om te kunnen verwerken. Hermelien voelde geen angst meer, het was net alsof die emotie niet langer bezit van haar kon nemen. De kus van Ron had haar gevuld met het meest gelukzalige gevoel dat ze ooit gekend had, het was stukken beter dan een uitmuntend halen voor een SLIJMBAL, het vulde haar als een Patronus die binnenin haar leefde, die een schild vormde voor de werkelijke wereld. De knallen klonken nu dichterbij en ze greep haar toverstok nog wat steviger vast, ze kneep even in Rons had terwijl hij haar meetrok om de hoek in de gang en ze middenin een gevecht op leven en dood terecht kwamen. Ron liet haar hand los om zijn toverstokarm vrij te hebben en stuurde een rode straal –waarschijnlijk een spreuk van totale verstijving- af op een van de Dooddoeners in de gang, de spreuk raakte doel en de Dooddoener viel neer. Zelf blokkeerde ze een spreuk die op Ginny werd afgestuurd. De schildspreuk rees net op tijd op om Ginny te beschermen, maar nu keek de Dooddoener haar kant op, terwijl hij zijn toverstok op het plafon richtte en een spreuk riep die ze niet kon verstaan. Ze keek en zag het plafon trillen toen het geraakt werd door de toverspreuk, de Dooddoener was opeens verdwenen en de wereld leek zich te vertragen. Toen onplofte alles in haar hoofd, ze viel op de grond en merkte dat ze iets hards raakte. De wereld leek op te houden te bestaan, en toen het stof optrok zag ze een gedaante met rood, warrig haar en sproeten op de grond liggen. Dood. Ze begon te gillen._

Hermelien werd wakker van haar eigen gegil. Ze zat rechtop in bed en probeerde zich te bevrijden uit de dekens, waar ze helemaal gevangen in was gaan zitten. Door het raam zag ze een van de donkere, verlaten straten van de Wegisweg. De dag was nog niet eens begonnen. Hermelien zag dat haar handen trilde en voelde iets warms en nats over haar wang lopen, ze had niet eens door dat ze huilde. Ze liep naar de badkamer en draaide de kraan open. Het koude water voelde goed over haal polsen. _Rustig worden. Rustig worden. _'Het is niet echt. Het was maar een droom. Ron leeft. Ron leeft. Harry leeft. Ze zijn niet dood. Het is niet echt.' vertelde ze zichzelf, maar het werkte niet echt. In de spiegel zag ze haar gezicht, met de zwarte kringen onder haar ogen, de stille getuigen van het feit dat ze amper nog sliep. Het lag niet aan haar bed, het appartement of het lawaai wat van de Wegisweg afkwam, dat waren allemaal smoesjes die ze zichzelf de afgelopen weken al veel te vaak had verteld. Ze was bang, zij, Hermelien Griffel, was bang voor haar dromen, bang voor alles was ze niet logisch kon beredeneren, zoals waarom Fred dood was gegaan, waarom haar ouders moesten sterven en of het leven nu nog wel nut had.

De afspraak die ze voor vandaag met Harry had gemaakt leunde opeens als een zware last op haar schouders. Ze had geen behoefte aan de druk van het gezelschap van anderen, het net doen alsof het leven normaal en leuk was. Ze wilde helemaal geen 'small talk', het weer, het nieuws, de laatste roddels, het kon haar helemaal niets schelen. Het klonk misschien harteloos voor iemand met een perfect gelukkig leventje, maar Hermelien had even helemaal genoeg aan zichzelf. Ze liep naar de studeerkamer en ging aan haar bureau zitten. In de tweede la van het bureau vond ze een rolletje perkament waarmee ze een snel briefje aan Harry schreef.

_'He Harry,  
Ik voel me niet zo lekker, dus ik denk niet dat ik vandaag wat met je kan gaan drinken.  
Sorry, volgende keer beter.  
Hermelien'_

Ze rolde het briefje op en verzegelde het, voordat ze het aan de poot van haar uiltje, Snow bond, en haar naar het Grimbaudplein stuurde om het briefje bij Harry te brengen.

Nadat ze Snow had nagekeken ging ze weer op bed liggen, terwijl ze naar het plafon staarde. Ze telde het aantal planken dat er in verwerkt zaten, het waren er nog steeds evenveel als gisteren en de nacht daarvoor. Buiten begonnen steeds meer geluiden te klinken, terwijl Hermelien voor de zoveelste nacht op rij het leven overdacht. Het leven, en vooral hoe nutteloos het soms voelde. Alle toekomstplannen die ze ooit voor zichzelf had gehad, bij alles stonden opeens grote vraagtekens. Ze had zich altijd een leuke baan voorgesteld, iets met Dreuzeltelgen begeleiden in de toverwereld, iets wat haar ouders zouden kunnen begrijpen, haar diploma zou ze halen en haar ouders zouden trots op haar zijn, ondanks het feit dat ze geen typisch meisje-meisje was had ze toch altijd een beeld gehad van haar vader die haar door een gangpad naar het altaar leidde, terwijl zij een witte jurk droeg, op weg naar haar toekomstige man, iemand die het laatste jaar steeds vaker er uit had gezien als een man met rood haar en sproeten. Maar nu was dat allemaal weg, er was geen toekomstdroom meer, geen happy ending. Alles wat ze zou moeten doen in haar leven, alles wat ze zou gaan bereiken zou ze nu moeten doen zonder haar ouders, zonder dat ze hun goedkeuring konden laten blijken, en zonder dat ze trots op haar konden zijn.

Ze werd wakker omdat er iemand beneden herhaaldelijk op de deurbel drukte. Het scherpe getring klonk door het gehele huis. Ze kleedde zich snel aan en liep naar beneden, maar remde haar pas snel af toen ze het silhouet van Harry herkende voor de deur. Ze bleef stil staan waar hij haar door het matte glas onmogelijk kon laten zien. Het gebel hield op en even dat Hermelien dat Harry weg zou gaan. Maar toen bonkte hij met zijn vuist op de harde houten deur.

'Doe open, Hermelien, ik weet dat je daar bent! Je HOEFT niet altijd weg te lopen.' Harry klonk niet boos, niet verdrietig, hij klonk… bezorgd. Hermelien vond het verwarrend. Waarom zou Harry bezorgt zijn voor haar? Iedereen hoorde juist bezorgt om hem te zijn, met alles wat hij had meegemaakt met Voldemort en de oorlog. En toch maakte Harry, van alle mensen die er waren Harry, zich zorgen om haar.

'Doe open Hermelien, of ik maak deze deur zelf open.' riep Harry nogmaals. Hermelien deed een paar stappen naar de deur toe en rijkte met haar hand naar de deurknop, ze drukte hem omlaag en een klein streepje ochtendlicht kwam de woonkamer binnen.


End file.
